Dumpsters, Portapotty's, and Swimming Pools
by TheUnknownNovel
Summary: Well, I'm not that great at summaries but this story is focused on Artie Abrams. I Don't really know what else to say, but I hope you read and enjoy it! It's rated teen  T  just because I don't want to under rate it and get yelled at for it.


**Dumpsters, Porta-potty's, and Swimming Pools**

_**Authors Note:**__ Hello everyone! I have never written a fan-fiction for a TV show before so…. Yeah. This is just a quick story of what's it called…drabble I guess? Anyways, I hope you enjoy and maybe you could leave me a comment about what I should do next time I write a fan fiction? Thank you! Oh, and I do not own Glee or any of the characters._

*Artie Abrams POV*

It was 6:30am and the music from Artie's alarm clock began to go off. Groaning he fumbled around for the off button and put on his glasses. He sighed, Monday. Why couldn't there be more days to the weekend. Rolling over he hauled himself into his chair and into the bathroom to get ready for school. Once dressed he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. "Wassup Artie?" His older brother, Kevin, asked.

"Nothing much." Replied Artie.

Artie's dad waved from the window of the car as he pulled away from the school. Artie began to make his way from his locker when suddenly his wheelchair was roughly stopped from behind. Slowly looking behind him he saw three burly football players in their red lettermen jackets.

"Sup geek boy." David Karofsky said as he turned the chair towards the doors facing the sides of the school… Great, right towards the dumpsters.

"I know it's not my place to ask but can you _please_ wait till after school to do this? I really don't want to be late to class again." Artie begged.

"Hmm, let me think about that. No." The two other goons behind him sniggered as Karofsky dumped him onto the cement in front of the trash bins. _Ouch._

"Have fun four eyes!" Karofsky laughed as the other two cronies picked up him up throwing him into the trash. Artie sighed. Today wasn't starting off too well. Trying for about 15 minutes to haul himself out of the dumpster he gave up, it was hopeless. Even f he managed to climb up there was no way he could get into his chair. The cement was a bit too far down and he didn't want to risk breaking something. He hoped someone found him before lunch.

*Finn and Puck's POV*

"That teacher is such an idiot! It's not my fault that she was droning on and on about who knows what in that boring tone all class. I mean, did she really expect us to stay awake?" Complained Puck.

"I I know, but you didn't have to tell her that," Stated Finn, "You could have avoided that detention for after school."

"Yeah but still, she wouldn't Shut—" Finn cut him off mid sentence.

"What the heck is that by the trash can?"

"What? Oh I dunno, wheelchair or something. Anyways, that teacher…. Wait. Is that Artie's?"

"I think so…. Artie?" Finn called walking up to the edge of the dumpster and opening the lid.

"What happened to you?"

"Karofsky."

Finn pulled Artie out of the trash can while puck picked up his chair.

"Thanks." Said Artie.

"Anytime, man." Replied Puck and Finn.

*Artie's POV*

Finally, lunch time. Artie wheeled himself over to his locker. Today had not been going so well. First he got tossed in the dumpster, only to be slushied in the face ten minutes later and then again after third period. In fourth period someone had put his math book on top of the cabinets in the back of the room (which he still needed to get down) and now someone had managed to break off his lock on his locker and put it on backwards. Today was just one of those days that completely sucked.

*Santana's POV*

Santana walked down the hallway to the lunch room. She had mouthed off to her 4th hour teacher so she had to stay an extra ten minutes or so after to talk to the teacher so the hallway was pretty much deserted except for the geeky crippled kid fumbling with his locker. She sniggered; she had always been very handy with a nail file and had managed to take off the lock and put it on backwards. Casually walking by she thought of what insult she would through at him, something simple for today. She simply walked by and said, "Hey cripple." And then she continued to walk down the hall. She heard a sniffle and a locker slam. She turned around and saw Artie, his head down and his hands in his lap. Then he turned and began to roll away down the hallway. Well, she wasn't expecting that. She was always rude to people, calling them names and such. She had said things to Artie before and he had never reacted like that. With another look down the hall she saw he had left, shrugging she continued to walk to the cafeteria without another thought.

*Artie's POV*

Artie was at his locker still fumbling with his lock that had been put on backwards when he heard the door at the end of the hallway open. He glanced up and saw Santana coming, so he quickly busied himself with his lock again, hoping she wouldn't take much notice of him. But, as she walked by she said something that really hit him, "Hey cripple." He felt his eyes tear up, but refusing to cry he tried to cover up a sniffle and slammed his locker, staring into his hands on his lap. He didn't know why all of a sudden he actually felt hurt after one of Santana's insults, they usually didn't bother him, but they way she had just walked by and spat it out at him, it just really hurt. He turned his chair and quickly left through the other door heading to the library, knowing that no one would be there at lunch and he wanted to be left alone.

*Santana POV*

Later that day at glee rehearsal Santana walked in the room and plopped down in a seat next to Brittney. "Hey Britt."

"Hi. Um, I was wondering if you have seen Artie lately. I haven't seen him since fourth period before lunch."

"Nope, haven't seen him." Santana wondered if Arties absence had anything to do with what she had said to him in the hallway.

"I'll go look for him." Sam said as he got up and left the room."

*About an hour earlier*

Artie was coming out of the library, headed for his next class when once again he felt someone jerk his chair to a halt and turn him in the opposite direction. He didn't need to look to know it was Karofsky and his gang of jocks again. "We meet again four eyes."

"What do you want Karofsky?" Artie said, hoping he sounded less scared than he felt.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Karofsky continued to push Artie until they reached the porta-potty's at the edge of the football field behind the bleachers. Great, he was going to get stuffed on one of those discussing things. Or at least Artie hoped that's all they were going to do.

The door to the porta-potty was opened and Artie was stuffed inside, chair and all. Then he heard a pole of some sort being put through the handle, looks like he wasn't getting out any time soon. But then he felt the whole porta-potty move to the side, like it was falling in slow motion. Then faster, faster, faster, and then BANG! He slammed into the ground as the football players rolled the porta-potty around a few times before leaving. "We'll be back next hour! Have fun!" he heard one of the guys shout.

Artie tried to move into a less awkward position but had no success with that. Well, there was no way he was getting out of this one without help.

*Occurring the same time as Glee rehearsal*

RINGGG! Artie heard the bell ring, now maybe someone would come find him before the football players came back. Artie heard Schuffling feet coming from outside. "Hello? Can someone help me?"

"Sure thing geek boy!" Oh no, Karofsky and his gang were back.

The door to the porta-potty was opened and he was roughly pulled out, but no one grabbed his chair. Azimio, a close 'friend' of Karofsky's threw Artie over his shoulder. "Ugh, you smell like a toilet!" He laughed, "Maybe we should help you wash off!"

What on earth could he mean by that? Well, he would figure that out soon enough when he noticed they were heading towards the pool.

"Uhh, you're n..not going to through me in t…th…there are you?" stammered Artie.

"Hope you can swim!" Azimio laughed as he threw him into the pool.

"WAIT! NO I CA—" _SPLASH! _Artie tried to pull himself above the water but his clothes were too heavy from the water and without legs to kick his way up to the surface he only managed one quick breath before sinking back under water.

*Sam's POV*

Sam had a feeling that Artie was probably stuck in a locker, dumpster, or porta-potty so he checked all three places. When he walked around to the side of the football field he saw that one of the toilets was tipped over. "Artie?" He called, but there was no answer. He looked inside to find a wheelchair and no Artie. Hmm, that was strange. There was no way Artie would have been able to pull himself out. Sam took Artie's wheelchair and then continued to walk searching for him. As he walked near the pool area he heard something that made him freeze, Azimio yelled 'Hope you can swim!' which was followed by a panicked 'Wait—' or something like that. Then he heard a _SPLASH_. They wouldn't. They _couldn't_. Leaving the wheelchair where it was he sprinted to the pool as fast as he could. He ran in and saw a group of guys leaving through the other gate. Looking at the pool he saw bubbles and a person slowly sinking into the water. Without thinking he hurled himself into the water and pulled out Artie. They _had_ thrown him in after all. Pulling him out of the water Sam looked at Arties pale face.

"Artie? Can you hear me? Artie? Say something." He was panicking.

Artie's eyes fluttered open and he coughed out a bunch of water before his eyes rolled back and he went limp. Sam pulled out his phone to call 911 but he had jumped in the pool with it still in his pocket and it was no longer working. _Crap_. Looking around frantically he saw someone walking by, Sue. As much as he didn't want to call for her he needed to get help for Artie and fast.

"COAH SYLVESTER!" He yelled, waving. Sue looked his way and ignored him.

"WAIT, COME BACK! ARTIE NEEDS HELP! _COAH SYLVESTER_!" He yelled frantically.

Sue strode over to him, "What do you want. This better be worth my time because—" She stopped talking once she saw a drenched Sam holding and equally soaked and unconscious Artie up.

"Coach Sylvester can you get Mr. Schu or the nurse or an ambulance or something!I jumped in the pool with my phone and it doesn't work and…" he kept rambling at a mile a minute.

"I'll be right back." She said, running off towards her office to get a phone.

*Sue Sylvester's POV*

As much as she hated to admit it she was worried about the wheelchair kid, he looked terrible. She continued running down the hall until she ran by Will Schuester. "Sue, what are you doing?" He asked, shocked to see her moving with such a purpose.

"We need an ambulance. Now."

"What?" he said pulling out his cell and handing it to her.

She quickly dialed 911 and after just two rings the operator answered, "911 what is your emergency?"

"One of our student's was pushed or fell in the swimming pool and is currently unconscious." She said. Then after she stated her location the operator said, "An ambulance is on the way."

"What? Who fell in?" Will asked, a worried look on his face.

"That cripple kid." She replied. "Blondie and him are by the pool." She added before turning and running back to meet the ambulance. Will stood there for a second, shocked, and then ran quickly after her.


End file.
